1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a high magnification compact zoom lens and a photographing apparatus having the zoom lens.
2. Related Art
Photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras using interchangeable lenses and video cameras using solid state image devices are required to have high resolution and high magnification. Also, along with increased consumer knowledge about photographing apparatuses, there is a demand for a compact high magnification optical system for use with a zoom lens in a digital camera or a digital camcorder using a CCD or CMOS. However, it is difficult to manufacture an optical system that has high resolution and high magnification and is also compact.